Forum:Kole Sankt
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is [User:Sinnicrumps ] Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. The daughter of Colin and Anna Sankt, born in Potsdam, Germany. She was a bland child, not to quiet not to noisy, she did what she had to and nothing else. At the age of 15 they immigrated into America, living in Maine for a few years until Kole's powers became too noticeable. '' ''Dead eyes, dead soul, the lack of the will to live. Kole was the true form of tolerance and neutrality, too much so, her soul and body manifested into her powers, and at such a young age she couldn't help but use them. '' ''Her parents put her into hiding, locking her in the house away from people who could judge her, and during that time she learned a lot about herself. At age 18 she left her family home and disappeared from the radar, age 26 she appears again, registering to become a teacher at Xavier's school. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? She is blunt, abrasive, and can be particularly rude, but still cares a great deal about her work and her students, though she does her best to keep this to a minimum, not so that she can come off as a badass, but so that she can work and manage things better, teaching control and responsibility and all. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Teacher at Xavier's school (By Lissy's request: Power Control) '' Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? ''Adult Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Ghosting-having ghost like abilities. Going translucent, able to pass through walls, possession and killing '' ''- She doesn't kill nor possess without probable cause, isn't particularly brave. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? There are very, very, very few people in the world who will pester people into friendship until hell freezes over, one of those rare people is: Colin Blau, a classmate and only friend of Kole, they'd sit and talk for hours, do school work, talk about boys.~ Although once Kole moved away their friendship came to a screeching hault. '' ''Years later, once Kole re-appeared into humanity (around the time that she registered as a teacher) she re-united with Colin, and since then the two have been married. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Three-Four times a week If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Central Time Zone Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation